


Long Road To Home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its supernatural, its readable, and Sam is a protective bean. What else do you want to know?





	Long Road To Home

Chapter 1  
I’ve been rolling with the Winchesters since last year, they picked me up from a basic vamp case. Cas was the one who took a liking to me, and he convinced Sam and Dean to take me in. Cas found me tucked away in a corner of the nest, the vamps had picked me off the street, and luckily had not gotten to me yet. When Cas bent down to heal me he kept his hand on me for a lengthy period of time, a puzzled look on his face. That’s when I realized he was trying to heal my ribs, I was wearing Ace Bandages and hadn’t taken them off in a while. Most of my ribs were probably cracked but I just ignored it. They sat me in the back of Baby and the three of them talked outside. I hugged my knees to my chest and let my overgrown hair fall in front of my eyes. Then Cas climbed in the back seat with me, Sam rode shotgun and Dean reved Baby before we started down the highway. I fell asleep eventually, and woke up in an unoccupied room of the Bunker. I got up and went to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror I undressed and removed the bandages. I showered quickly, and when I stepped out I was surprised to find a fresh t-shirt, jeans, underwear and a hoodie on the counter. Sitting next to them was something I never thought I’d own or even see, a binder. I pulled it on and got dressed. When I went back into the bedroom I found the various bits and bobs I had with me in the nest laid out neatly on the desk. A tin of peppermint altoids, a used peppermint altoids container with my lock picks, my two silver rings and my pocket knife. The tins went into my pockets, my rings went on my right middle and ring fingers and the knife was sheathed and clipped onto my belt loop. Opening the door I stepped out into the hallway and was immediately faced with a blob of red hair.  
“Hi, I’m Charlie, the boys are in the research room, but Cas wants to see you in the infirmary first.” She said, smiling.  
“Oh, ok. Lead the way I guess.” I responded, fiddling with my rings with my thumb.  
We walked down a few hallways until we reached a door that had a fogged glass window with the word “Infirmary” printed in an arc across the top. We entered to see multiple beds in rows, with Cas sitting on the closest one to the left.  
“Come sit” he said, patting the bed next to him. I walked over and sit next to him, hunching my shoulders.  
“When I healed you I glimpsed into your mind, and I saw something strange. An area of your mind I could not access, not matter how hard I tried. There seemed to be a presence in this walled off place. I was hoping you would allow me to draw it out.” Cas said, looking in my eyes.  
“I guess, you can do what you want. I don’t really have anything to lose.” I said, shrugging. Cas placed his hand on my head and closed his eyes. I felt awkward so I closed mine too. There was a brilliantly white light piercing through my head, it continued deeper until it hit a barrier. After a few moments the barrier began to crumble, and a strange substance fled into my mind. All at once I felt different, as if I was floating and nothing was grounding me to earth. The light pulled back, and exited. When I opened my eyes I blinked a few times to adjust to the light. An instinctual voice told me something was wrong, I wasn't supposed to be up on the bed. I quickly slid off and knelt and my head bowed. I don’t know why but it felt right.  
“I’ve heard of this a few times before. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. We’ll sort out who your handler will be in a bit. Most likely it’ll be Sam and I.” Cas said, “But you’ve got to wear this for us to be able to deal with you ok?” he half asked half told. With that he placed a leather collar around my neck, the leather was carved with various symbols I didn’t recognize but the moment it was secure around my neck it was though the world came back into focus, I grounded myself and stood up.  
“What the fuck was that!?”  
“That was called sub space. It happens in a select few people who undergo trauma, usually early in life. I initially thought that Sam might develop this, but he never did. However you have.” Cas responded.  
“Can I at least take this damn thing off?” I asked as I tugged on the collar trying to rip it off. Cas pulled my hands from the leather.  
“You can try all you want but only another person can take it off, and I am sure you wouldn’t want to take it off at the moment.” Cas explained. He then began to walk out of the room, and I followed him, not walking next to him but a pace or so behind.  
“You can walk next to me you know,” he commented, so I did.  
We walked into the kitchen and Cas pulled out a chair fro me, so I sat. Sam and Dean sat across the table from me.  
“So what's up with the kid?” Dean asked.  
“He needs to stay with us.” Cas replied standing behind me, with a hand on my shoulder. I felt the new wall put up by the symbols on the collar crack a bit. He removed his hand.  
“No. No way. We are not taking care of this kid. We don’t take on kids. Why can’t we put him in the system?” Dean said, just before taking a swig of his flask.  
“We can’t put him in the system.” Cas growled.  
“Why? And what’s up with the thing on his neck?” Dean remained adamant.  
“He suffered trauma, he needs a handler,” Cas responded, “Without that collar on and regularly charged by an angel this child die!”  
“What the hell! No one told me I was going to die!” I exploded out of the chair. Immediately I felt a surge of white hot pain course through my body and I collapsed on the floor. Cas knelt and put a hand on my shoulder, Sam and Dean rushed over and held me down while I convulsed. Eventually my breathing slowed and the boys backed off. Cas tried to pick me up, but couldn’t as he had used a great amount of strength to keep my reaction under control. Sam picked me up and brought me to the research room. Dean, Cas and Charlie soon followed.  
“Alright, we are gonna hit the lore until we find a cure for this,” Dean gestured towards me, “And we are not keeping the kid.” We all poured through every book in the bunker. After a few days, a few false positives and about ten more episodes we gave up. But now every person on Team Free Will knew how to manipulate and control me, and it was terrifying. Charlie and Cas were the sweet, but the way they were used to speaking wasn’t exactly cohesive with my new condition. Sam was the best, he was never harsh, he always asked rather than told. He made me feel like a person again. The first two weeks were hell, Cas had to charge my collar every 12 hours like clockwork, we learned this the hard way. Then, came my handler. It was decided that Dean and Charlie were off the table, so Cas and Sam were left. I prefered Sam, but in reality the easier option would be Cas, he was the one who charged my collar. In the end Sam became my handler though. He created a weird mixture that I’m pretty sure he bled into at one point that I had to drink. It was disgusting and vile but I drank it. Now the only person who could induce the episodes was Sam, at least in theory. It was immediately put to the test when Dean told me to grab him a beer, which Charlie protested. Usually their squabbling would end with myself on the floor on the verge of unconsciousness from the pain caused by their conflicting requests. But now, nothing happened. I ran over to Sam’s room and hugged him, hooking my legs around his waist. Surprised, but not upset he hoisted me up to sit properly on the side of his hip.  
“Why are you so light? You’ve gotta be what, 90 pounds?” Sam asked.  
I turned my head away from him reluctantly. A sharp pain appeared in my head.  
“I um, I don’t eat much,” I mumbled.  
“Why?” Sam asked, concerned.  
“After all this started, when I tried to eat without being told to I had episodes. I guess I just got used to not eating after a while,” I admitted.  
“Oh, well we’re gonna fix that,” Sam told me before shouting to Dean who was in the next room, “Sandwiches, two, turkey, lettuce and tomato.”  
“What am I, a short order cook?” Dean hollered back.  
“Its for the kid, just do it!” Sam replied. Dean grumbled, but made the food anyways. We sat on Sam’s bed, I sat on one of his legs. When the food came Sam took one of the halves and held it up. I rolled my eyes, “I can feed myself thank you very much,” I tried to take the sandwich half from him, but instantly collapsed against Sam. He put down the sandwich and held me tight against his broad chest. When it subsided a few moments later we came apart slightly and he gave me a look, “Now will you let me feed you? You probably didn't read this section of the lore, but you’ll just have an episode if you try to do this on your own.” I didn’t like it much but I let him feed me the sandwich, tearing off bit by bit until I finished it. Then I leaned against his shoulder while he ate and patted my back. I guess I fell asleep eventually because I woke up later in Sam’s bed, his arms wrapped around me and my head tucked under his chin. It was warm and comfortable, so I stayed.


End file.
